


...Ready for it?

by Baby_Buu



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cute, Fella's is it gay???, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, PDA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby_Buu
Summary: Whis is tasked with waking Beerus up from his nap
Relationships: Beerus/Whis (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 43





	...Ready for it?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YaminoBossBitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaminoBossBitch/gifts).



> This is my first Whis and Beerus fic, and my first attempt to write from Whis' POV

Whis sighed as he walked slowly toward Beerus’ chambers. He _disliked_ having to wake his Lord early, slightly. _A teeny bit_. He was always grumpy and blamed it all on Whis. Like he hadn’t specifically asked Whis himself to be woken up at a specific time, or like he wouldn’t be upset if he missed a scheduled event. He eventually made it to Beerus' bed. He took a minute to gaze at him adoringly. Even after all this time he couldn’t get over how cute he was when he was sleeping. Whis noticed the time on the alarm clock running out and cleared his throat. 

“Lord Beerus, it’s time to wake up.” He pet his forehead gently as he spoke.

“Five more minutes, Whis,” He mumbled and then rolled over. 

“I’m sorry, my Lord, time is running a little short. Your alarm’s about-“ Whis was interrupted by an explosion. “-to go off,” Whis finished.

“Fine, I’m up, I’m up,” Beerus growled as he yawned and scratched his eyes. 

Whis did his best to remain serious but the sight of the all-mighty Destroyer yawning in his pajamas would always amuse him.

“Come, my Lord, I’ll prepare you a bath and then we can have breakfast.”

“Breakfast you say?” Beerus’ ears perked up at that. 

“Yes, my Lord, but first a bath. And don’t forget to brush your teeth this time.”

Beerus grumbled some more but slowly made his way to the bath. Whis had prepared it for him exactly the way he liked it. He prided himself on always getting everything to Beerus’ exact specifications. Not that he had to worry about job security or anything, he just wanted to do a good job.

After his bath, Whis prepared their meal. He was very excited to share this new Earth item with him and he was not disappointed by Beerus' reaction.

“Oh, it looks delicious, what is it, Whis?” Beerus asked while holding a disk in his hand trying to examine it, getting syrup all over his paws in the process.

“It is called a pancake, my Lord. They are often served in stacks, covered in butter and syrup. I find them simply scrumptious.”

Whis couldn’t help wiggling around a little in excitement. 

“I have prepared several different flavors as well. Chocolate Chip, Blueberry, Strawberry Banana, and this one is my personal favorite.” Whis pointed to the different stacks. “It’s called Red Velvet and it’s absolutely divine. You have to try it.”

Beerus listened intently and grabbed some of each to sample. 

“Whis, you’re right, these _pan cakes_ are delicious.”

He leaned over to give Whis a quick kiss when they were interrupted.

“Hey, it smells like pancakes in here!”

Everyone froze. Goku stopped mid step as he entered the dining room and Beerus stayed with his lips puckered but his eyes went wide. Whis was the only one unaffected. 

“Good morning, Goku.” He greeted him warmly. “Breakfast is ready and there’s more than enough for both of you.” 

Beerus seemed to get a hold of himself enough to move back to his spot at the table and began shoving pancakes into his mouth so fast Whis was afraid he might choke, but he managed to finish eating without incident.

Beerus coughed when he was done.

“Whis, I didn’t know we had company. Hopefully this won’t affect our plans?”

“No, my Lord, I assure you. I’m sure Goku can handle himself for one evening. Why don’t you get ready?” He raised his eyebrow at him meaningfully.

“Uh, yes. That would be fine then.” Beerus was quick to leave.

“Did you sleep well, Goku?”

“Yeah I did. Hey, is Beerus okay? He seemed kinda strange when he left just now.”

“Oh that, he just doesn’t like public displays of affection, I think that’s what they call it on Earth at least.”

“Oh. Huh.” Goku looked thoughtful and Whis could see the gears in his head turning. 

“Were you unaware that Beerus and I are a couple?” Whis prompted, guessing the problem correctly. 

Goku nodded.

“Although it’s not a secret, we do our best to keep our private and professional lives separate. We would appreciate it if you didn’t go around talking about it.”

Goku nodded again dumbly.

“I’m sorry, Whis, I just didn’t know men could be with other men.”

Whis raised his eyebrows at that. He knew Goku was naive but... Actually, that explained a lot. Goku left in a daze. Seemed like he had something in his mind? Whis giggled to himself, as he went to get ready for the evening. Beerus found him later when it was time to go, still grumpy from earlier.

“Don’t worry, I spoke with Goku. Did you know that he didn’t know men can be together?”

“Is that right?” Beerus asked. He let out a little yawn.

“You didn’t have to wake up just for this, it could have waited.”

“Hmph, if I had known you were going to have a Saiyan here, maybe I wouldn’t have,” Beerus teased as he reached out to grab Whis’ back.

Smiling at that, Whis simply responded, “Happy anniversary, my Lord.”

“Happy anniversary, Whis.” 

Whis clicked his staff and they were gone.

This story was beta’d by the lovely [Fleuraison7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleuraison7/pseuds/Fleuraison7)


End file.
